


You have invented a new kind of stupid

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [16]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Dalton Academy Warblers, Dancing, Fights, M/M, Nationals, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Sebastian is a dick and Blaine is confused. And angry. It's one week until Nationals and the only way Sebastian knows how to deal with seeing Blaine and Kurt leave hand in hand at Santana's party is letting the old Sebeastian out. He just forgets that this guy always means trouble.Title from "Congratulations" by Dessa from "The Hamilton Mixtape".
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I know, I've been MIA for a few weeks, I just had to deal with everything in my private life and there was so much going on in the world, I was really swamped with work. But now, I got a week off and time to deal with my beautiful boys. Though, Sebastian's kind of a dick in this chapter but hey, they'll be fine... eventually. Enjoy! :)

He wakes up because his mouth is dry and his tongue feels like sandpaper. He stumbles to his bathroom, turns on the tap and greedily gulps down two glasses of water. Only then does he look up. He’s still wearing his dress shirt and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. What the hell happened? Then, everything comes back: Blaine and Kurt, the godddamn tequila, Santana’s loud voice and Blaine… Blaine’s disappointed look and how he shook his head in disapproval.

“I’m not mad at you”, he said.

“Confused, disappointed and sad, yes”, he said.

And “we’ll talk about that when you’re awake”, he said. _Shit, he’s in trouble…_

On the other hand, why should he be the one who apologizes? Okay, it was kind of a dick-move to get drunk when he promised to drive them back, fine, _so sorry, Blaine, didn’t want to rain on your parade, Blaine, so sorry to ruin the perfect reunion with you Princess Bride at an engagement-party of all places!_

Sebastian splashes water into his face and grabs his toothbrush. As he brushes with ferocity, he gets angrier with every stroke. If Blaine wants to surrender again to a relationship with Hummel, fine, so be it! He rinses out his mouth, strips out of his clothes and showers quickly. He has Warbler-practice to attend.

When he enters the common room, Sebastian is already there, talking to Hunter. He looks a little tired but he obviously showered and is dressed in comfy sweatpants and a Dalton pullover that Blaine faintly remembers he wore one movie night a few weeks ago when it was already warm during the day but he shivered in the spring evening air. Sebastian had grumbled something about him being a baby and manning up but had gotten up nonetheless to grab a sweater and had tucked him close afterwards. He doesn’t remember the movie but he remembers how Sebastian’s perfume was surrounding him and his warmth was spreading from his right side. It was a rather nice feeling.

It was also a rather easy feeling, nothing compared to the mess he’s trying to figure out right now. There’s his nightmare still engraved in his bones, Sebastian’s odd behavior last night that apparently had something to do with him seeing Blaine and Kurt leave for the terrace to talk. And there’s Kurt, Kurt and what they talked about, what he told him… he still doesn’t know what to make out of that.

Sebastian’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Rather, his tone:

“Alright, people, let’s get to work. We only have one more week to get you in a shape where the judges at Nationals don’t want to scrape their eyes out after seeing you stomping around the stage and where I don’t want to blow out my brain out of embarrassment.”

It’s sharp, harsh even, like it’s made to cut through the bond they all formed over the last few weeks rehearsing. Even Hunter dares to raise an eye-brow but holds his breath. It’s clear that Sebastian is not in a mood to discuss. Instead, he orders and yells and snaps. He stops the music again and again once someone messes up and it takes them a good 45 minutes to get through the dance routine of “Dark Side” once. Only then, Sebastian shows some mercy.

“Alright, that was… well, acceptable. Everybody take 5, grab some water and be back on time”, he says and turns around to his bottle of water.

Sweat is running down Blaine’s face and he also feels it leaving a trail down from his hair down his neck and back. His shirt feels sticky and his feet feel sore. When he looks around at his friends, all slumped down, laying on the floor with a towel in one hand and almost empty bottles of water in the other, he catches Nick’s eyes.

“Dude, can you talk to him please? I know, he just wants us to win next week but I feel like even my hair will be sore tomorrow…”

“Yes, please, Blaine”, Jeff whispers, “he listens to you…”

10 hopeful pairs of eyes look at him expectantly. Blaine sighs and gets up. He actually wanted to talk to Sebastian after practice, maybe ask him over for a movie and demand an explanation for yesterday night, clear the air. Well, that’ll have to wait.

He puts on a smile as he approaches Sebastian.

“Hey, Seb…”

Sebastian turns around and looks at him – yet, he doesn’t smile back, instead he looks… Blaine can’t really say, _indifferent maybe?_

“Anderson! So you saw it, too?”

“I… what?” Blaine furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh, don’t think I didn’t see you botching your way through the kick-step-jump during the refrain. I didn’t want to call you out in front of everyone, you know, but you really need to step up your game. It’s our duet, I can’t have you being sloppy.”

Sebastian looks at him and shrugs.

“I’m just saying, Anderson, if we put you center stage, you have to bring your best with vocals and dancing, you can’t mess up. This isn’t McKinley where you get pity points for being a school full of poor losers who’ll never come far in life, so their high school show choir trophy is at least something they can be proud of for the rest of their lives. We’re professionals here.”

And now, now Blaine knows what he looks like. He looks like the smug and snarky Sebastian he met about a year ago and he doesn’t like that look at all.

“I’ll have you know, Sebastian, that this group of poor losers kicked everybody’s asses last year in Chicago and won Nationals – not the Warblers or even Vocal Adrenaline.”

“And we both know that this wasn’t because you were better but because everyone was too afraid to upset anyone by giving the trophy to Unique and Vocal Adrenaline. You were poorly prepared and had so much drama going on, you almost didn’t even make it on stage.”

Blaine’s eyes grow big. “I told you that in confidence, Sebastian”, he hisses. _Why he is starting a fight?_

“Aw, so sorry if that hurt your feelings. Why don’t you go and cry about me being mean to your boyfriend? I bet Princess Rainbow would **love** that!”

“Wait, is this about Kurt? About yesterday? Just so you know, Sebastian – because you clearly don’t remember – you should be a little more grateful, it was Kurt who offered to drive us here because you passed out drunk on Santana’s couch!”

“Oh, I am sure, you were grateful for the both of us. What did you do, blow him in the back of his car as a ‘Thank you’?” Sebastian steps closer and murmurs. “We both know how frisky you get after a few drinks…” He pulls back and smirks as Blaine stands there with wide eyes.

His minds races back to the night of his birthday party, Sebastian’s body dancing so close, his face not an inch away from his, tears and then arms around his waist cuddling him to sleep. How **dares** Sebastian take this night and turn it into something **disgusting** just to hurt him?

The viciousness slips from his smile. He knows he pushed too hard when he sees the look in Blaine’s eyes, like he can’t believe what he just heard and to be honest? Sebastian can hardly believe it either.

This night was a bonding moment for them, the first time they gave in to what was always lingering, _what could be something someday_. Sebastian putting back pieces of Blaine and Sebastian still dreams about how soft Blaine’s curls had felt tickling his nose when they were tangled underneath the sheets and how at ease his mind was for once in his life. This night in a way felt like something had fallen into place and the feeling had been so strong that Sebastian didn’t know how to deal with that but run away as soon as he woke up.

And now, now he had taken this night and made it into a hook-up-that-wasn’t and he knew letting the old Sebastian out to play would be a mistake but he’d done it anyways. He sees hurt in Blaine’s eyes and that probably was the intention behind his words, to hurt him just as much as it had hurt to see him and Hummel leaving yesterday. And yet, he doesn’t feel better. He actually feels worse and he feels like something inside of him shakes his head about his behavior.

“Blaine, I – “

“Don’t!” Blaine’s eyes turn hard as he presses the word through gritted teeth. “I don’t wanna hear it.” Blaine takes a step closer and hisses: “You have no right to treat me like that, you have no idea what happened yesterday and you’re still here doing what you always do, making a scene while we’re just 7 days away from Nationals. And you want to lecture me about drama in Glee club? Look, I don’t know what your problem is but it’s not me, it’s not Kurt, it’s you being an asshole. I don’t want you to talk to me until you got your act together and are ready to offer a sincere apology and a good explanation, Smythe.”

It’s that last word, his last name spoken so calmly, yet it feels like Blaine spits it in his face. He never used his last name, not even after the slushie-incident. It was ‘Sebastian’, ‘Seb’, sometimes even ‘Bas’ or some kind of nickname. But never his last name. Blaine must be furious this time.

Blaine takes a few steps back, turns around and puts his stage smile on: “Okay, everybody, let’s get back to practice, Sebastian promised to be less of a dickhead now, so let’s go! ‘Don’t stop me now’ straight from the beginning, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

They don’t talk. Literally, they don’t say a word to each other. Not during or after practice on Saturday, not before, during or after the additional dance and vocal practice on Sunday. Blaine is fuming, Sebastian is being stubborn, everyone else is feeling uncomfortable – it’s a mess. How are they supposed to compete on Saturday when their two soloists can’t stand to look at each other?

Only few people notice the stolen glances. How Sebastian’s façade drops for a second to reveal a torn expression in his features when he thinks nobody’s watching him watch Blaine. Or how Blaine visibly releases his breath, furrows his brows and closes his eyes in sadness after their duet when he thinks nobody sees it. They are miserable, obviously, but they are also both too proud to admit it.

On Monday, Sebastian eats lunch outside with Barry – yet, he can still see the Warblers’ table through the floor to ceiling windows. Maybe he does it to elicit a reaction from Blaine but Blaine makes a show out of pointedly **not** looking out of the window.

On Tuesday, Blaine, Nick, Hunter, Beatbox and Sebastian go get coffee at the cute new café before practice and Blaine spends 15 minutes discussing the pros and cons of soy milk, leaning over the counter, smiling brightly at the barista, even going as far as to wink at him in goodbye when Hunter basically drags him out of the café.

Sebastian, he says, had left 5 minutes ago to “get a head start on whatever”.

It’s Wednesday when Hunter enters Sebastian’s room, walks up to his desk and stands there with his hands on his hips. Sebastian tries to ignore him staring for as long as he can. Finally, he gives up and lifts his gaze.

“What?”

“Right back at you.”

Sebastian sighs. “I don’t have time for your games, Hunter, I need to get this essay done by tomorrow, it’s due Monday and we’re kind of busy this weekend, aren’t we?”

“Okay, I’ll cut to the chase: Whatever you did to Blaine, fix it. I don’t want to hear excuses or ‘explanations’, this is an order from your Captain: Fix it.”

Sebastian leans back in his chair and raises an eyebrow. “An order? We are equals. You don’t order me around, Hunter.”

“Well, you usually don’t act like a child, so I usually don’t have to. Now that you do, you obviously need someone to command you.”

Sebastian sighs and gets back to work. “I need you to fuck off, that’s what I need.”

Hunter laughs. “So, I suppose he’s not dropping to his knees for you?”

“What?”

“That’s why you’re so pissed. Blaine is finally single, for a few months even, but he’s not putting out for you and your ego can’t take that.”

“My ego is fine.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Don’t you have to yell at a Freshman or bribe some poor confused schoolgirl into touching your dick?”

“Yelling at Freshmen is your specialty, I’d never interfere with that.”

“Fine, I’ll do that later, promise, can you leave now?”

“No, you won’t because Blaine isn’t there to put him back together. Nick says he’s been in his room all afternoon. Just like every day since Saturday. Listen, I don’t know what happened, what you did, but I know you. You’re miserable.”

“I’m not – “

“And Blaine is, too. Usually, I couldn’t care less about your sex life or feelings or whatever, but I am keen on winning Nationals on Saturday and I need my soloists and the whole group in top shape. You and I, we both know that Blaine drives this group. They might fear us, Sebastian, but they adore him. And when everything comes crashing down, they’ll stand by his side. I can’t have division. I don’t need New-Directions-dimensions of drama, I don’t care who pulled whose pigtail first. Man up, apologize and get me my group back, Smythe.”

“Or what?”

“Or I might need to teach principal what rock salt is.”

Sebastian looks up and his eyes widen. Hunter looks dead serious.

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would.”

“It was one mistake! And I paid for it, even Blaine forgave me…”

“Not so sure, the principal would feel the same way. I didn’t want to use this, I still don’t like it, but I’m serious. Fix this.”

Sebastian shuffles closer on his chair.

“Hunter, please, he just got better. Who cares about my ass but Blaine? He can’t go through interviews with the principal or my father, can you imagine what a cross-examination with my dad could do to him? Please.”

“It’s up to you, I’m just telling you what’s on the line. Get me my team back. You have until tomorrow before practice.”

With that, Hunter turns around and leaves. And Sebastian is left to choose between his pride and his empathy. He’s serious, he doesn’t really care what this could mean for him, the principal wouldn’t kick him out that close to finishing his Senior year. But there would be an investigation, Dalton prides itself in his values and virtues. And for Blaine to go through all this pain again, the betrayal he had felt towards him and the other Warblers… he meant it when he said a few weeks ago that losing Blaine’s friendship was one of the worst feelings in the world. He couldn’t risk opening old wounds again… _shit._

__

Sebastian gets up and takes his keys. Blaine had said he shouldn’t talk to him until he got a sincere apology and an explanation. He needs to make this bigger if he really hopes for Blaine’s forgiveness this time…


	3. Next work: It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation

**Summary** :

They don't fight. But they also don't talk. And neither do they say they're sorry. Not until Sebastian is sending for Blaine with an apology and a confession to make. What will Blaine say?

Title from Elton John's classic "Sorry seems to be the hardest word".

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702400/)

As always: Check out my Insta-profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream regularlyto participate in how this story continues! If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know what you'd like to include or what you liked/ didn't like in the comments here. NEW: Find me on TikTok @akfanficlove (or search for seblaine_glee) ❤

I'll try to include your suggestions as good as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> You know how much I love hearing from you! Feel free to reach out to me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), Tumblr (akfanficlove) and (NEW!) TikTok (akfanficlove or just search for seblaine_glee). Also, this thing here has a comment section, of course... anyways, feel free to hit me up and let me know what you think :)


End file.
